A Fire Always Burns
by dolphingal13
Summary: Mikan's leaving? That's right! She's leaving to go training for 5 years in the middle of nowhere. When she comes back, no one can know who she is because she'll be posing as the most current famous pop star, MS! Longer summary inside! M for later chapters


A/N: Hey guys! I am so apologizing for taking so long to update! And then, instead of updating, I go ahead and delete all of the chapters that I had already posted and post another chapter that is somewhat like the last-first one but not exactly, cuz I added some more enjoyment for you guys. I would really appreciate it if y'all could reply to my post and let me know what you think! I worked really hard on this, trying to make it enjoyable for all of you! I apologize for those that have been waiting for my story updates for a long time now. But I'm going to try to be a bit quicker with these updates this time. But I'm so busy in school right now and now I have a boyfriend =D and everything. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As I said before, this is still going to take place before Mikan knew anything about either of her parents. I am thinking that this will probably take place sometime after the Z Arc in the manga. I'm not really going to incorporate any of that into this story though, so if any of you have not read the manga, then that's okay cuz I'm going to try and not relate things to certain things that happened in the manga. There may be an appearance of Luna later on though. Anyways, enough of me blabbering on. Enjoy!

Summary: Mikan Sakura leaves Gakuen Alice to attend harsh training with a different dangerous-ability type teacher. When Natsume learns that Mikan left without telling him, he feels heartbroken that she didn't tell him. She loved him and didn't want to leave him either but she had no choice. She comes back after nearly 5 years of training to start attending school once again, but she is not allowed to let anyone know who she is so she keeps her identity a secret, by posing as her famous pop star second-half known as MS. The thing is though, that Mikan, as MS, has to undergo another identity transformation so that she won't have fans chasing her around all the time, if that makes any sense whatsoever. While training, she learns how to control both of her alices and learns about her parents.

_**Present**_

"Are you ready to return?" Mikan Sakura shook her head. She didn't know how to face them. She will finally be able to see the entire gang once again after so many years of being apart but once she steps back inside of these walls, nothing will be the same anymore. She will see them, but she can't act like the old Mikan she used to be. You see, she is supposed to act as the famous pop star, MS, and start attending Gakuen Alice as MS because MS is her other half, her other identity, her other self. However, so that MS won't be followed around all the time, Mikan will be have to attend Gakuen Alice as another identity, except during special events when MS will perform a concert.

We'll start from the beginning. This will take a while but it all started a little over 5 years ago.

_**Flashback **_**(A/N: This is the only flashback that won't be in italics because it's so long)**

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan shouts at the top of her lungs, as she enters her classroom door.

"Good morning, Mikan!" is her response, as usual. The same morning routine as it is every day: she goes into the classroom, greets everyone, and as almost everyone greets her back, she hears a grunt come from the back of the classroom. That grunt comes from the one, the only: Natsume!

Mikan stomps to the back of the classroom. "Oh, come on, Natsume. You could at least give me more than just a grunt as a response," Mikan pouts.

Natsume sighs. "Fine then. Tell me, what color underwear are you wearing today?"

Mikan's mouth drops open, in shock. "Unbelievable! That is not the greeting I was hoping from you."

"Then what were you expecting?"

"Ugh. I wasn't expecting anything from you, Natsume." Mikan pouts, stomping away.

Today is not entirely the same routine as usual though: Mikan has an appointment with the school's headmaster. Not the Elementary School Principal, mind you. But there's a headmaster, the higher up. He is higher up than the High School, Middle School, and Elementary School Principals. He goes around all of the branches of Gakuen Alice, ensuring that everything is as it should be. Mikan doesn't know that she's going to be meeting with him. Not yet.

"Good morning, Mikan. How are you doing this lovely morning?" Narumi-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Narumi-sensei! I'm doing great! Is there something you want, sensei?" Mikan asked. "It's not every day that you come to see me and ask how my day's been, sensei."

"Why yes, there is, actually. The school's headmaster would like to meet with you today. Is that okay with you?"

"Um, the headmaster? Why would he want to meet with me?" Mikan noticed that Narumi's smile had turned into a slight frown. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Of course not." Narumi turned around and started to walk away. Then he remembered something and turned back towards Mikan. "You are supposed to be meeting with him during your lunch break. Please, don't forget Mikan. It's a bit important." Those were the last words Narumi said to Mikan before he walked out of the classroom, with Fukutan screaming behind him: "Please, Narumi! Don't leave me here!"

Ruka walks up to Mikan, after Narumi left. "What's going on, Mikan?"

"Oh! Good morning, Ruka-pyon! It's nothing." Mikan said, as she walked away. But in fact, it really was something. She doesn't know what yet, though. She just has a feeling that something life-changing is about to happen. And she was right.

Mikan couldn't stop thinking the entire morning about what the headmaster could possibly want to talk to her about. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Mikan dashed out of her seat and headed towards the front office of the elementary school building. She politely knocked on the door until she heard a stern voice say, "You may enter."

Mikan slowly opened the door and peeked inside. A tall man dressed in a black suit was sitting behind a large desk. As soon as Mikan entered the room, he immediately stood up and walked around to his desk and held out his hand for Mikan to shake. Mikan cautiously reached out her hand to shake his. She has never met the school's headmaster before so she is being over-cautious as to who he exactly is.

"Hello, Mikan. It's lovely to finally meet you," the headmaster grinned as he shook Mikan's hand for the first time.

Seeing the headmaster smile like that, caused Mikan to finally lighten up and smile as well. "Good morning, sir. It's nice to meet you too."

"Oh please, Mikan. Call me Hideki. Now, how about we order some lunch?"

"Yes, sir!" Mikan paused. "I mean, Hideki." Mikan said, with a smile. Hideki walked over to the phone in his office and called in for their lunch to be served to his office. Mikan and the headmaster sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes, until Mikan spoke up. "Um, pardon me, sir. But why did you call me here?"

"Oh, of course. Straight to the point, now, aren't we?" Hideki laughed. "Now, as you were saying, I called you up here this morning because I need to discuss an urgent matter with you." Suddenly, there was a knock on his office door. "Oh! That must be our lunch. Just in time." He walked over to his door, opened it, and allowed the sweet aroma of their lunchtime meal to fill their nostrils. As a man wheeled in their lunch on a cart, Hideki paid the man, as he left. Hideki sat back down with the cart of food sitting to the side of Mikan and Hideki.

"Sir? If you don't mind, I would please like to finish this discussion so that I can get back to class soon." Mikan said weary with caution about what this discussion could possibly be about.

"Ah, yes. That will not matter, because you will not be going back to class."

Mikan interrupted, "What do you mean by that, sir? Of course I'll be going back to class. Why wouldn't I?"

"Mikan, please don't act out rashly. This may take some time to explain, so please don't interrupt as I try to explain things to you clearly. Am I understood?"

Mikan nods, trying to stay in her seat, and not get the urge to just jump out of her chair and knock some sense into the headmaster.

Hideki continued, "Mikan, I assume that you know that you are not as well-trained as some of your classmates. Am I correct?"

Mikan responded with a slight nod, knowing full-well where the headmaster could possibly be going with this. Mikan might be ending up like Natsume in the end: being threatened into doing missions so the academy can get what they want and possibly losing her life in the process. Hotaru is very good at using her alice and she doesn't need to be trained; same with Iinchou, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, and her Sempais'.

"So, do you know where I am going with this, Mikan?"

Mikan shook her head and gulped, trying to expect the unexpected.

"I am going to send you away from the academy for the next five years, to train with a special friend of mine that I have hired to train you. He is a very talented person and a multi-alice user and I am sure that you will find him to your advantage when you are training. His personality is the opposite of Persona-sensei, so I imagine that you will get along a lot better with Makoto than you ever have with Persona. And I am sure that you will obtain very useful information and will become a very well-trained student and alice-user. I am sure that you will get along very well with both of them."

Sitting still in shock, Mikan managed to choke out a few words, "Both of them?"

"Yes. I will give you more details at a later time. I will give you one week to be ready until you leave. Meet me here at noon next Friday. Don't be late. I will probably call you here again before then, to give you the details about your travels. But please be aware: you are not to let anyone know that you are leaving this school, not even your friends."

"Please, sir. Tell me why." Mikan choked out again, not yet sure if she was crying or not.

"Tell you what? Why you are leaving the school? Or why you can't tell anyone?

"Both" was Mikan's simple reply.

"You are going to be leaving Gakuen Alice so that you can learn how to train more productively while on your own. Yes, you will have help. You will have two trainers there with you all the time during the next five years, guiding you through wisdom, physical strength, and being a multi- alice-user."

"You mean that I'm not leaving to just study my alices?" Mikan squeaked out. She was definitely crying now. She didn't know how she was going to be able to handle all of this.

"Yes. You will be studying like you do in school, with your schoolbooks, so be sure to bring those. I do not know if your trainers are going to use them or not, so just pack in them in case. You will also be toning up your physical strength and working out constantly. So while you are studying your alices, you will also be building up arm and leg strength (and possibly more) and building up your mind."

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. It sounds like a lot of work and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle all of this work that is getting thrust upon her.

"Now, onto your classmates."

Mikan paused. "What do you mean, sir?"

"As I told you earlier, you will not be permitted to tell anyone you know that you will be leaving the academy. Most of the teachers already know, especially the ones that you are familiar with. But please don't mention this to any of classmates. In fact, I would recommend that you don't see anyone (classmates, teachers, or friends) before you leave, because I imagine that seeing them all will make it even harder for you to leave here. Am I understood?"

Mikan slowly nodded, trying to comprehend everything at once.

"Are you sure, Mikan? You look a bit out-of-it."

Mikan slowly rises out of her chair. "Yes, sir. I understand. If you don't mind, sir, I'm going to leave so that I may start packing."

"Yes, of course." The headmaster stood up, reaching out his hand. "It was lovely to finally meet you, Mikan." Mikan reaches out to clasp his hand and then quickly turned around and walked out hastely. As Mikan quietly shut the door behind her, the headmaster sighed, putting his head in his hands. This was going to be one hell of a 5-year project.


End file.
